1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cube. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novelty ice cube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for ice have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,583 to Arden teaches a fruit-flavored quiescently frozen confection which is high in total fruit solids content and which has increased resistance to melting and increased protection against stickiness in storage. The high concentration of fruit is obtained by using pureed fruit.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,075 to Wade teaches a fruit juice mix suitable for hard pack product made essentially from natural ingredients containing at least one fruit juice source in association with about 0.05 to 1.5 percent by weight of various stabilizers and preferably 0.30 to 0.60 percent xanthan gum based upon the total weight of the mix. An amount of water and other ingredients such that the blend has a brix value of greater than about 10 to about 35 and for more desirable results of 20 to 30 and preferably 20 to 25. No refined sugar or corn sweetener is added in or to the blend. Moreover, the juice mix can be frozen to form a hard pack material that can be stored at lower temperature, usually minus 18 degrees C. and lower for days and then be warmed to minus 5 to minus 10 degrees C. and be scooped out to be served and eaten without the appearance of being too icy, coarse, crumbly or gummy but exhibits a smooth, fine creamy texture and superior melt characteristics relative to soft pack.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,705 to Torii et al. teaches a flavored ice manufacturing method for manufacturing flavored ice with a taste and smell possessing a uniform color or is colorless, which comprises a block ice manufacturing process; a crushing process for crushing this manufactured block ice into ice particles; and a sorting process for sorting these crushed ice particles into flavored ice of a predetermined particle diameter. In the sorting process, the ice particles are sorted into flavored ice of a predetermined particle diameter while spraying a dry-cooling fluid of 0 degrees C. or less onto the ice particles. As a result, a dry-cooling liquid is sprayed around the periphery of these ice particles, and thus the surface temperature of these ice particles can be maintained at a low temperature, and the water component existing around the periphery can be blown away. In this manner, adhesion of water and minute particles to the surface of the ice particles, as well as adhesion of neighboring ice particles is prevented. Consequently, the taste sensation of the flavored ice as well as the separation workability of the ice particles can be improved. In addition, the present invention provides flavored ice with an improved taste possessing a particle size within a predetermined range, which is difficult to melt, and in which there is no adhesion.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,219 to Kolb teaches an ice cell for the cooling of drinks that comprises a closed hollow body filled with a freezable liquid. The hollow body is made at least partially of a transparent material and has least one insert freely movable therein. The insert can have a printing thereon, be colored or marked in any desired manner, e.g., to identify the drink contained in the glass.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ice have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.